


Hatred Of All Things Fluffy.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leela/Romana with 12 stuck in the fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hatred Of All Things Fluffy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liadt bunny (Liadt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/gifts).



"For heaven sake..."

Romana had smirked a little, aware of just who that was. The Doctor, he'd arrived late and he seemed in a worse mood than usual, mind you, he always did. He had a definate hatred of all things romantic. 

"Problem?"

Her voice was cold, her touch light through Leela's hair all the same, enjoying the girl's soft murr. The two had become closer than he had expected and Leela had surprised him with the harsh way she spoke to him. She had seen how Romana reacted and, since she had grown still closer to Romana, she was a little overprotective. Romana was hers now and she would not let this man, this angry, generally grumpy man, ruin things for them. The Doctor had watched in silence for a while as Leela murred again, leaning her head fully against Romana's knee, her eyes sliding closed, before he spoke. 

"Must you..."

"Must I...?"

"Must you romance the girl... in public?"

"Who came crash-landing again? I don't think it was me."

Romana's tone was soft but firm. 

"Can't stand it... feel free to stay in your rooms."


End file.
